warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TobQ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Eldar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 14:08, October 26, 2011 Exterminatus Hey wassup? I hope you can help me with something. Do you know where i can download the "Space Marine" add-on "Exterminatus"? Thanks (Nemerian 19:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC)) Lexicanum Plagiarism Please stop adding material from the Lexicanum to our pages. This is unacceptable and is a direct violation of wiki policy. Please read our Important Links section on the main page if you wish to learn how to properly create new articles using your own work. This wiki has a no-tolerance policy towards such occurrences, as plagiarism puts this wiki in jeopardy of legal action by the owners and operators of the Lexicanum site. If this occurs again you will be banned from the wiki permanently. Montonius 04:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Please stop adding pictures to the wiki until you have learned how to follow our strict formatting standards. If you wish to add pictures please learn how to do so by reading our Important Links section on how to edit articles. If you continue to add pictures without learning how to meet our formatting standards you will be banned from editing. Montonius 04:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Please learn how to do so by reading our Important Links section on the main page to learn how to edit articles. Any edit or article that does not meet the wiki's standards will be removed by administrator fiat. Montonius 18:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Every picture added to the page must have a license; if you do not understand what this means and cannot understand what the Important Links are trying to explain, you need to learn more about how wikis in general function. I would suggest using the wikia.com tutorials; they are a good place to start. Also, please do not edit pages like the Eldar, that page does not need any more pictures and you do not have the experience necessary to work on pages of that importance or complexity. Please start with much smaller edits, such as correcting typos or grammar. Thanks. Montonius 22:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is the correct license. You place it in each picture's file area using the Disclaimer template from our templates section. You get to a picture's file area by clicking on the small document-shaped icon in the picture's right-hand corner. However, when you choose a picture, try and choose one that fits with the theme of the area of the page you are trying to enhance. Many of the pictures you have chosen before did not add anything to the page. Also, official art trumps fan art in most cases. Good luck! Montonius 05:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I asked you not to edit the Eldar page. I also asked you to stick to doing typo and grammatical edits until you gain more experience. Please do as I have asked. Montonius 05:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) The pictures you added to the Tau page caused massive formatting errors to the page. I have asked you not to add pictures until you can do so properly. If this happens one more time, I will have to consider banning you. Please avoid that by checking your edits. Pictures must be placed at the top of a paragraph and not within lines of text. Please follow the instructions for placing pictures as contained in our Important Links section and this will not happen. Montonius 11:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC)